


Sick Baby Bird

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is God, But he's drugged with cold meds, But you knew that last one, Damian hates people talking during the movie!, Dick likes Pillow Forts, Gen, Jason is a pillow, So does tim, They take care of him, Tim's Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's sick. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. The opening is weird. This is from my tumblr.

  There once was a family of little birds or at least that’s what Alfred called them. The oldest was called Dickie bird because his name was Dick. The second oldest was called Little Wing and Jaybird because his name was Jason. The third one was called many names like Timmy or Baby Bird. Then there was their sister Cassandra but everyone called her Cass, Blackbird or Princess Bat. And finally there was the youngest Damian now he was an odd bird because he hated the little pet names he was given like Little D or Baby Bat. He especially despised Tim’s nicknames of Hell Spawn or Demon Child.

  But one day at breakfast Tim didn’t come down stairs causing Dick to worry. “Where’s Tim?” he asked Jason who replied “Last I saw him he was sleeping.” But this worried Dick because Tim was normally one of the first up even if he just got to sleep thirty minutes before his alarm went off. “I’ll go check on him” he told Jason as he walked back upstairs to Tim’s room.

  “Timmy? You up?” he asked while knocking on the door. All he got was a moan in response, “I’m coming in baby bird!” he opened the door and saw Tim still in bed curled up in a ball. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed trying to find his little brother’s face. “Ah! There you are’ he said while gently laying his hand onto tim’s forehead and pulling back almost immediately, ‘Ouch looks like you’ve got a pretty high fever.”

  Coughing could be heard as Tim woke up from his fever induced dreams. “Hey…Dick…” He tries to sit up but dick gently pushes him back down shaking his head. “No way timmers. You’re staying in bed ok?” he asked while covering Tim with his quilt that was at the foot of the bed. All he got in return was a small whimper which let him know that Tim’s cold was pretty bad. It had been raining hard last night on patrol so they all stayed at the manor and dick assumed now that tim had gone to bed without drying off or having a warm shower or bath. “Do you want me to get Alfred?” “N-n-no….it’s…fine. Really.” He looked down at his little brother and kissed him on the temple, “Too bad, I’m gonna get him for you.” He said as he left the room to find their butler who honestly? Was more of a grandfather to them really after so many years caring for Bruce after his parents died and now his master’s children.

  “Alfred! There you are!” Dick exclaimed as he entered the kitchen where Jason and Damian were setting the small table they ate at when it was just close family. “Yes Master Dick?” “Timmy’s sick. I think he’s come down with a cold or the flu.” It had been an almost regular occurrence since Tim’s spleen had been removed for him to become ill more easily. “I see. Master Jason? Can you please handle breakfast?” “Sure thing Al.” he says while heading over to the cook top where Alfred had been making eggs and bacon. Alfred wiped off his hands and proceeded to the second floor of the manor where his charges rooms were.

  “ _I do hope he’s alright_.” He thought while fetching the first aid kit from the boy’s bathroom and heading into Tim’s bedroom, “Master Tim?” he called while walking into the room. It was a mix of Tim’s tastes in Wizards and Warlocks to the small piles of paperwork from WE. Tim was asleep again this time the covers thrown to the floor while he shivered in a ball. Alfred quickly gathered the covers and replaced them over him before waking him gently. “Master Tim, wake up.’ He said while softly ruffling his third charge’s hair. ‘Come now Master Tim.” “Mm…Al?” Tim looked up his eyes bleary, glazed over with sleep and fever. Alfred helped him sit up a little before he took out the thermometer and placed it in Tim’s mouth. “Yes I’m here sir.’ He said while supporting the young man. The thermometer beeped and he removed it checking the read out, ‘102.1 it seems you’ll be in bed for the next few days.” He then laid Tim back down and left to get a cold washcloth and some medicine.

  “ _I keep being a burden to them_.” Tim thought as he watched his mobile of dragons and crystals circle near his bookshelf. He laid there in bed looking at the various things in his room from the posters of his favorite movies to the stacks of comic books left on various surfaces. “ _I wonder if dick will wear those glasses like he did on that one mission…dammit…stop having thoughts about your sexy older…dammit._ ” He hated it when he thought of his older brothers like that. His boyfriend was one thing…his older brothers? Uh…No. Even if they are only brothers by adoption. Alfred came back into the room holding the damp cloth, a glass of water and the pills. “Do you need help sitting up sir?” “No Al…I’ve got it.” He says while sitting up his back against the headboard of his bed which had a toy dragon Conner got him resting there as a joke since Tim’s said if he was in Game of Thrones he’d be the Father of Dragons due to his last name Drake being one of the old words used for Dragon. Once he took his medicine he laid back down on his pillows and Alfred placed the cool cloth on his forehead.

“Get some rest now ok? I’ll be back up later with some soup.” “Kay Al…” Tim then drifted back off to sleep while Alfred headed back downstairs where the others were eating. “So? How is he Alfred?” Jason asked from his spot, “He has a 102.1 fever. It is most definitely the flu. He’ll be in bed the next few days, possibly a week.” He said while sitting down in his own chair. “Tt…he’s always sick now.” Damian says before taking a drink of his orange juice. “True…but it’s not always like this.” Cass replied. “So? It may as well be…he’s always sick or working.” Damian countered while picking at his toast. “C’mon Little D. It’s not that bad. This means we can have a movie marathon!” Dick said with a grin, trust him to always try and make a plan for family bonding. Tim was still sleeping while his brother’s and sister headed off to one of the living rooms to survey the area for the perfect spot for a pillow fort. “I say we get the pillows off B’s bed as well.” Dick said grabbing the painter’s tape and some cushions. “Perhaps…I’ll get Tim.” Cass says as she heads to Tim’s room. Damian went with her to gather more pillows and sheets from various linen closets and their own beds along with a few stuffed animals.

Cass silently walked into Tim’s room to check on him and found him still sleeping so she gathered him up along with his bear Mr. Flight and brought him down stairs to the living room. “ _He’s lighter. Then again being sick almost constantly has weakened him._ ” She thought as she carried him to the living room where Jason and dick had built the fort around one of the couches so Tim could lay down. Damian came in moments later with the rest of the pillows. “It took a while but…I have them.” He said while setting them down by Tim’s sleeping form, “Tt and Drake still sleeps.” “He’s sick Little D. Of course he’s gonna sleep all day.” Jason retorted as he added the extra pillows and sheets to the fort. Dick finally finished his side and herded the others in Jason and himself flanking tim on both sides with cass on Jason’s side with her head on tim’s stomach and damian laying his head on dick’s thigh. “And here we go!” Dick exclaimed softly as he pressed play and the first Harry Potter movie began.

They were half way through the third movie when tim finally awoke as Hermione punched Draco in the face. “Mm…wha? Why am…I?” He asked softly looking at Jason, “You’ve been asleep since breakfast baby bird. Are you hungry?” he asked while placing a cool hand to tim’s forehead as dick he left a moment ago to get another washcloth. “Not really….’ He snuggled into Jason’s chest as the movie played on, ‘So….is Bruce even home?” “No. Father is at work.” Damian replied to them before going back to watching the movie, “Ok…” Tim said as dick came back over holding a tray with a box of tissues, a bowl of cold water, and other essentials for being sick, “Hey timmy bird. You look better.” He said as he sat down and set the tray on an ottoman next to them. “Feel a bit better….’ Tim said as took some tissues to blow his nose. ‘Still feel like hell…” he said as Damian paused the movie.

“That’s not good! We should see if your fever went down ok?” Dick asked as Jason laid the cloth on Tim’s forehead. “Dickie Bird. He JUST woke up….but you have a point. Open up baby bird.” Jason said as he put the thermometer in Tim’s mouth. They waited for it to beep while Cass rearranged herself among the pillows so Tim could relax a bit more, once the thermometer beeped Jason removed it, “It went down a little. It’s 102 even now.” He said as he handed the device back to Dick, coughs could be heard from Tim before he spoke “Okay.” He sighed and went back to sleep tucked into Jason’s side and chest like his nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a life. And Pokemon X. Tell me what you think!


End file.
